


Baz Loves Snow

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Simon is completely oblivious, Simon proposes, SnowBaz, and Penny wishes that they would just figure out they feel, and so is Baz, because it is painful to watch the two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Baz has a notebook with 'I love Snow' written all over it, and Simon thinks that he means actual snow.





	Baz Loves Snow

**Simon**

Baz left one of his notebooks on his bed when he left the room to go to breakfast. When I passed by his bed, I saw the hearts drawn all over and wanted to get a closer look at it. Inside some of the hearts are the word snow, and some of the other hearts are part of lines that say, ‘I love snow.’ There are also just other hearts randomly drawn all over it.

I open the notebook to see what class he doesn’t have his notebook for, but they aren’t study notes. Everything in the notebook is written in French. I don’t know enough French words to understand it, but it looks like they are all letters to snow.

I can’t believe that he loves snow so much that he would write letters to it. I didn’t think he even liked the snow. He hates anything to do with cold weather, and he hates it when I open the window at night. Why does he love something that is so cold?

I close the notebook and place it back where I got it, and I head to the dining hall for breakfast.

**Penny**

“Baz is in love with snow,” Simon tells me when he sits across from me during breakfast. He doesn’t say good morning or anything. He just gets right to it.

“He what?” I ask. Surely, I couldn’t have heard him correctly.  And did he just talk about himself in the third person?

“He loves snow. I saw it all over his notebook.”

“You finally saw that?” I ask.

Simon finally figured out how Baz feels about him after all of these years. Practically the entire school knows, and we’ve all just been waiting for him to get a clue and figure it out. I think that that was even part of the reason that Agatha broke up with him.

“He left it out on his bed. And you won’t believe what he wrote inside the notebook.”

“You looked inside?” I asked, surprised. No one has ever seen what’s inside because Baz never lets it out of his sight. Did he leave it in their room on purpose, in the hopes that Simon would see it? “What did it say?” I ask curiously.

“There are letters to snow,” he says excitedly. “But what I don’t understand is why he likes snow so much. I mean, he hates being cold, and snow is really cold. So, why does he love it enough to fill up a notebook with letters to it?”

“Wait a second,” I say. “You’ve lost me. Are you telling me that you think he wrote letters to snow? Like, the frozen water, snow?”

“Yes!”

“Did you actually read the letters, Simon?”

“Well, not exactly. They were written in the French, so I couldn’t read what they said.”

Why? Why am I best friends with such an oblivious idiot? A better question is, why is Baz in love with someone who is so oblivious? Maybe it’s because Baz is just as oblivious

“I can’t believe that he loves snow so much,” Simon says. “It’s crazy.”

“Yeah, Simon,” I say slowly, drawing out my words. “It is crazy.”

Throughout the rest of breakfast, in between bites of food, Simon continues to talk about Baz. I have to remind him that our conversation shouldn’t revolve around Baz, and I wonder how he doesn’t see how in love he seems to be with Baz

**Baz**

I’m walking to class after lunch when I see Snow walking towards me. I expect him to just pass by me, but he stops in front of me instead.

“I know your secret,” he tells me.

“What are you talking about?” I sneer.

“I saw the notebook on your bed.”

“Okay,” I say calmly, playing it cool until I find out what he thinks about it. “Did you read it?”

“Yes, and now I know the truth.” He just walks away after that without giving me a chance to respond.

“Bunce,” I say before she can follow after him. She had been right behind him the entire time.

“Don’t worry,” she says, shaking her head. “He doesn’t really know. He thinks you’re in love with actual snow.”

“He what?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t believe it either.”

“So, he doesn’t know how I feel about him?”

“No, but I think you should tell him.”

“No,” I say quickly. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“He probably doesn’t feel the same way.” And I don’t want to have my heart broken by him.

“But you won’t know unless you tell him how you feel.”

“If he liked me, don’t you think I would know?”

“You like him, but he doesn’t know. Why would it be any different the other way around?” She shakes her head at me and walks away, leaving me standing there in the hallway, wondering what I should do.

***

Later that night, when Simon and I are quietly getting ready for bed, I decide to tell him. Bunce is right. I will never know how he feels if I don’t talk to him about it.

“You don’t know my secret,” I say to him, breaking the usual silence that surrounds us when we’re in our room together.

“I saw your notebook,” he says, turning to face me, as if that’s enough evidence.

“But you misunderstood.”

“You wrote that you love snow and wrote letters to it. What is there to misunderstand?”

I sigh and rake my fingers through my hair. Bunce was right. He thinks that I’m in love with real snow. I chew on my lip, debating whether I should just let him keep thinking that or tell him the truth.

“I wasn’t talking about actual snow,” I say quietly. “I was talking about you.” I take a deep breath before saying, “I love _you_ , Simon.”

“No, you don’t,” he says, as if he can tell me how I feel. “You hate me.”

“I don’t hate you. I only pretended to hate you so that you wouldn’t figure out how I feel about you.”

He just stares at me for a moment, and then he says, “I don’t believe you, Baz.”

“Crowley, Snow,” I whisper. Then, I close the distance between us in two strides, place my hands on his shoulders, and kiss him.

It’s a quick kiss, more of a peck really. I pull away quickly and turn away from him so that I don’t have to see the horrified expression on his face.

“Do you believe me now?” I ask quietly.

“No,” he says.

Then, he grabs my hand and turns me around to face him. He places the hand that isn’t holding mine gently on my cheek. I lean into his touch and squeeze his hand. He slowly closes the distance between us and kisses me softly. It’s much better than when I kissed him.

He pulls away and leans his forehead against mine. “ _Now_ I believe you,” he whispers.

 

_Many years later…_

**Simon**

“Baz, come here,” I call from the entryway.

“Where?”

“Outside!”

“Why?” He asks, walking over to me.

“Because it snowed! Let’s go walk in the fresh snow together.”

“Why would you want to go walk in the snow when you can look at it from in here where it’s warm?” He asks.

“I thought you liked snow,” I say.

“I like you,” he says, and I can’t help but blush. Even after all these years, I can’t help but blush when he tells me how he feels about me.

“Please,” I say. “It’s the first snow. We have to go out in it.”

He stares at me for a moment, clearly debating whether or not its worth it. “Fine. But then you’re buying me coffee.”

“I’ll buy you whatever you want,” I say with a grin.

He sighs, then proceeds to pull on his boots, coat, scarf, and gloves. “You better be glad I love you,” he says. “I hate the cold.”

We walk a couple of blocks down the street and into the park. We begin to walk down the trail that will lead us around the frozen pond. We are the only people out this early in the morning. It’s Saturday, and it’s freezing out here. But hopefully, this will be completely worth it.

We walk the trail slowly around the pond, hand in hand, not talking, just enjoying the crunch of the snow as we press the first steps into it.

“Can we go home now?” Baz asks after a while. He has started to shiver, and the tips of his ears are bright red.

“Not yet.”

He looks like he is about to protest but changes his mind when I give him a pleading look. I kiss his cold lips before looking around us.

“Come over here,” I say, tugging on his hand and pulling him off the trail.

“What are we –” He begins but stops when I drop down on one knee. “Simon, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” I ask. He closes his mouth and just stares down at me. “Baz…” I begin. “You and I have been through a lot together. We faced a dragon, and you kept me from killing an innocent creature. We faced the Humdrum, and you stayed with me when I was falling apart. I lost my magic, and you helped me learn to live without it again. I got it back, and you reminded me that you would have loved me even it had never come back. We graduated from university, and we both struggled to find jobs. We bought a house together, and we fixed it up and had fun arguing over how it should be decorated. We’ve had our ups and downs, and our relationship has always been a rollercoaster. But it’s a ride that I never want to get off.”

I pause for a moment and take in the way that Baz is looking at me. He has tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. I pull the ring out of my coat pocket and hold it up to him.

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” I ask.

“Of course, I will.” He says before pulling me up off the ground and kissing me deeply.

“I just have one question,” he asks as I slip the ring on his finger.

“What is it?”

“Why did we have to do this outside in the snow?”

“Because of how much you love the 0snow.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Back at Watford, you always wrote ‘I love snow’ all over your notebooks.”

“Crowley, Simon, you really were completely oblivious back then, weren’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I was writing that I loved _you_. I always called you Snow, remember?”

“Ohh. That makes so much sense now. You have always hated the cold, so I was surprised when I saw that you loved snow so much.”

“I do hate the cold, so can we please go back inside?”

“Yes, of course we can, husband-to-be.” And the smile that spreads across his face is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @davys-dead on Tumblr for letting me use your idea for the ending!


End file.
